Leur sourire pour tout l'or du monde
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Juste un Noël au Terrier. "Maman ? Dis, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux, maintenant ?" "George, tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette !" "Eh ! protesta le garçon, vexé. Je suis Fred !"


**Leur sourire pour tout l'or du monde**

- Bill, mon chéri, sois un ange, aide ton frère à mettre la table. Percy, pose-moi ce livre, aujourd'hui est une fête de famille. Ron, arrête d'embêter ta sœur. Et, vous deux, pour l'amour de Merlin, _ne touchez pas aux paquets !_ gronda Molly, essoufflée.

L'aîné de ses enfants sourit et s'empressa de rejoindre Charlie dans la cuisine pour apporter les couverts en argents qu'Oncle Bilius avait offert pour le mariage de Molly et Arthur. Percy ferma à contre-cœur l'énorme ouvrage dans lequel il était plongé, intitulé _La métamorphose de base en cent-cinquante-huit leçons. _Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent des cadeaux, blottis au chaud sous le vieux sapin. Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginny, qui braillait et se débattait dans ses bras – il la portait la tête en bas. Il la retourna et lui reposa les pieds par terre. Elle cessa aussitôt de s'époumoner et grimpa sur une des vieilles chaises en bois qui entouraient la table où le repas allait se dérouler. Le plus jeune des fils prit place à côté d'elle et lui lança un sourire moqueur. Elle répliqua en tirant la langue avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse. Percy fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à réprimander Ron, mais fut devancé par sa mère.

- Je t'ai dit de cesser, Ronald ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est plus petite que toi que tu te dois de l'ennuyer comme ça ! Fred, George, empêchez-le de recommencer et distrayez un peu Ginny.

Les jumeaux lui répondirent par un sourire identique, et lâchèrent un 'OK !' d'une seule voix, parfaitement synchronisés.

- Allez, pousse-toi de là, petit frère ! lança Fred d'un ton joyeux.

Il le poussa d'un coup de hanche pour prendre sa place sur la chaise, à côté de Ginny qui souriait maintenant. Ron tomba par terre et se releva, mécontent, contournant la table pour s'asseoir en face d'eux, sous le regard amusé et à la fois blasé de ses deux grands frères.

- On comprends bien que tu sois content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'inférieur en âge, pour une fois, mais elle est encore petite, et vu comme t'es doué, t'es un vrai danger publique ! ajouta George en s'installant de l'autre côté de sa sœur. Ca va, Gin' ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, ravie, et tendit les mains vers lui en riant. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux. Fred s'assit à la place de la petite, à côté de George, et commença à faire des grimaces, se ravissant des rires qu'il provoquait. Percy les regarda de loin, réprobateur, et se décida à aller dans la cuisine pour aider Bill et Charlie, tout en grommelant 'Immatures ! Je ne m'abaissais pas à ces grimaces ridicules, moi, quand j'avais sept ans !' George l'entendit et sourit de toutes ses dents, répliquant :

- Quand t'avais sept ans, Gin' en avait deux, et si tu aurait fait ce que Fred est en train de faire, tu lui aurais tellement fait peur qu'elle serait morte sur le coup en voyant ta tête, et maman n'aurait pas apprécié.

Ron s'efforça de ne pas sourire, conservant une apparence renfrognée. Il échoua misérablement, et se joignit aux rires de sa sœur et des jumeaux, tandis que Percy s'éloignait d'un pas digne et hautain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie vint s'asseoir à côté du plus jeune frère.

- C'est presque prêt, annonça-t-il. Papa rentre dans deux minutes, et le dîner est prêt dans cinq.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Ron en se passant la langue sur les lèvre. Mieux que l'an dernier, hein ?

- Oui, acquiesça Charlie en souriant. Un collègue de travail de papa nous a préparé quelque chose, à l'aide de sa femme, pour le remercier d'un service très important qu'il lui avait rendu au ministère… Enfin, quelque chose de compliqué. En tout cas, maman m'a dit qu'on ne serait pas déçus. J'ai vu ce que c'était, et… elle a raison.

- Raconte ! s'impatienta Fred, les yeux brillants.

- Allez ! renchérit George, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

- J'espère que vous aimez la dinde farcie ! clama enfin Charlie, triomphant.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Si quelqu'un était passé devant le Terrier à ce moment, un parfait inconnu, s'entend, peut-être attiré par le délicieux fumet en provenance de la demeure, il aurait probablement été surpris d'entendre exploser des cris de joie dans la minuscule salle à manger, à peine assez grande pour contenir une table et neuf vieilles chaises en bois, dont cinq étaient occupés. Il aurait pu aussi s'approcher, ses pas s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait les alentours, et voir à travers la vitre embuée des lumières allumées, un sapin miteux décoré avec trois guirlandes ternies dont émanait un incroyable sentiment de chaleur et des roux, une petite fille et quatre garçons. La petite avait à peine quatre ans, ses beaux cheveux coupés courts et le premier garçon n'était pas bien plus âgé.

Il y avait deux identiques qui avaient entre sept et huit ans, et un autre, d'une douzaine d'années, avec des cheveux courts en bataille, ressemblant vaguement au plus jeune des frères. Tous souriaient, rayonnants. Puis, si cet inconnu avait attendu un peu, il aurait vu entrer dans la pièce trois autres personnes. Le premier était mince, avec des lunettes posées sur son nez droit et un air sérieux, portant un plat entre ses mains. Il était plus grand que les jumeaux mais moins que celui de douze ans. Il était suivit de près par un autre, nettement le plus grand de tous. Il avait peut-être quatorze ans, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux des autres membres de la famille, noués par morceau de cuir, descendants dans son dos. Il portait lui aussi un plat, un peu plus grand que l'autre. Et enfin, fermant la marche, la mère de cette belle fratrie, occupée à ôter un tablier parsemé de taches en tout genre. Elle avait la même chevelure flamboyante que les enfants, un peu dodue, et elle semblait heureuse à un point inimaginable. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais le bonheur qui émanait d'elle aurait pu faire envie à n'importe qui.

Puis cet inconnu aurait regardé vers la porte d'entrée, attiré par un 'crac !', et aurait vu un homme grand et mince, emmitouflé dans un énorme manteau, frappant à la porte. Alors, il aurait vu le sourire des enfants s'élargire, la femme euphorique aller lui ouvrir et le serrer dans ses bras. Il aurait sûrement eu l'impression que le vieux sapin brillait plus fort, que la chaleur dans la petite maison s'était décuplée. Il aurait observé l'homme s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, alors que les garçons finissaient de tout installer. Il aurait demandé à son fils aîné de lui rappeler de remercier mille fois son collègue pour la dinde farcie.

Alors, l'inconnu serait parti, parce qu'il se serait senti de trop.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

- Maman ? Dis, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux, maintenant ?

- George, tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette !

- Eh ! protesta le garçon, vexé. Je suis Fred !

- Oui, George, c'est moi ! renchérit son jumeau.

- Oh, excuse-moi, George… non, Fred… Peu importe, toi non plus, tu n'as pas terminé de manger.

- Il en avait donné trop à papa, son copain ! grogna Fred. J'ai plus faim, moi !

- Et pourtant, c'était bon ! ajouta George avec un grand sourire. Hein, Gin' ?

Il se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci était en pleine bagarre avec sa fourchette, qui ne cessait de bondir dans son assiette, refusant de se faire attraper. Sourcils froncés, la petite commença à s'énerver.

- Oups ! dit Fred en l'attrapant. Pardon, Gin' ! J'ai dû la laisser traîner… Tiens, prends celle-là.

Il lui tendit sa propre fourchette, s'emparant de celle de Ginny, la tordant en deux. Aussitôt, elle se calma. Molly lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Zonko, lui répondit George en devançant son frère. J'ai demandé à papa de nous ramener les derniers échantillons. Elle n'est pas terrible, je trouve. Pas franchement drôle. Je crois que Gin' n'a pas apprécié non plus.

La gamine hocha la tête, enfournant un gros morceau de dinde dans sa petite bouche grande ouverte. Bill éclata de rire, attendri, et Charlie l'imita.

- J'imagine qu'elle va en faire tomber, cette petite, quand elle ira à Poudlard ! soupira l'aîné.

- Attends, murmura Fred. Quand elle y entrera, t'auras…

- J'serais parti depuis un bout de temps. Elle aura onze ans, et moi… attends voir… J'en aurai vingt-et-un ! Ben merde !

- Bill ! protesta sa mère. Pas de mots comme ça devant les petits !

Ron ricana, et Fred le fit taire d'une petite tape derrière la tête, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ginny.

- Pardon, maman. Non mais sérieusement, vous réalisez ?!

- Ben oui, t'es grand. Ce n'est pas une surprise, tu sais ! l'informa George.

- C'est pas ça ! J'serais plus là pour la surveiller !

Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux comprirent immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler. Arthur aussi, ce qui le fit frémir.

- Je refuse que ma fille sorte avec qui que ce soit avant ses dix-huit ans ! clama-t-il.

- Sois pas trop vieux jeu, non plus ! répliqua Bill. Elle aura de droit de s'amuser un peu. De toutes façons, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard tendre pour Ginny, qui tentait de faire entrer un bout de dinde dans sa bouche qui faisait trois fois la taille de sa tête. Ce qu'il faut absolument, c'est quelqu'un pour surveiller ça. Que le premier qui la fasse souffrir meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Qui est avec moi ? interrogea-t-il en conclusion.

Trois mains se levèrent aussitôt, s'ajoutant à la sienne. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Ron se sentit profondément vexé et exclu de ne pas comprendre la situation. Arthur et Percy, outrés, protestèrent d'une même voix :

- Pas avant dix-huit ans !

- Suffit, vous tous ! trancha Molly. Je vous interdit de discuter de la vie privée de ma fille alors qu'elle n'est même pas en mesure de comprendre de quoi vous parlez ! Elle fera ce qu'elle veut, et de toutes façons, si ça tourne mal… quand elle entrera à Poudlard, Percy et les jumeaux y seront, ainsi que Ron.

- Percy et Ron ! siffla Fred, réprobateur. Autant dire personne !

- Un crétin et un gamin, grommela George. Et encore, sans donner les détails. Je pourrais aussi dire : un crétin qui se comporte comme un adulte alors qu'il a neuf ans et qui s'est visiblement coincé un balai dans un endroit que je ne citerai pas, ainsi qu'un gamin doté d'une force de caractère incroyable – ironique – et d'une intelligence hors du commun, sans parler de sa timidité qui est bien sûr une énorme qualité quand il s'agit de défendre sa sœur.

- La ferme ! lâchèrent les deux concernés, le teint rose.

Si Ron n'avait pas compris exactement de quoi il était question, il avait très bien entendu les remarques de son frère à son sujet.

- Je pense que Ginny sera parfaitement capable de maîtriser seule la situation quand elle sera grande ! les interrompit Molly, coupant court à la conversation. Le sujet est clos ! Bon, les garçons, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous tenir en place… allez-y.

Des cris de joie emplirent de nouveau le Terrier, dessinant un sourire amusé sur le visage de Molly et Arthur. Sept enfants émerveillés fonçaient droit sur le vieux sapin – ou plutôt, les paquets au pied du vieux sapin. Le premier à ouvrir le sien poussa un cri triomphant ; c'était Charlie.

- J'l'ai eu le premier ! chantonna-t-il en le brandissant, tout en déchirant sauvagement le papier cadeau. J'l'ai eu… OOOOH ! OUAIIIIIIIIS ! MERCI M'MAN !

Il se rua sur sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras, laissant tomber par terre le contenu du paquet : un pull en laine marron tricoté maison avec un 'C' jaune dessus, une petite boîte de chocolats et un dragon miniature noir vivant qui crachotait des étincelles, reniflant le pull avec méfiance.

- C'est exactement celui que je voulais ! clama-t-il, étouffant presque Molly.

- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, sourit-elle.

- D'ailleurs, il n'était pas donné…

- Chut, Arthur ! coupa Molly dans un murmure, alors que Charlie rejoignait ses frères et sœur. Voyons !

- Pardon, chérie.

Soudain, la voix de Bill surplomba les cris joyeux des autres.

- YEEEEEAAAAAHHH !

Il serrait dans ses bras un blouson de cuir noir un peu trop grand pour lui, qui contrastait avec l'habituel pull orange fait maison avec le 'B' dessus qui, lui, gisait par terre, au-dessus d'une boîte de Patacitrouilles.

- Il est trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop beauuuuuuuuuu ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son père. Tu l'as trouvé où ? Comment t'as su que c'était celui-là qui me plaisait ?

- Disons que tu m'en a parlé pendant trois semaines sans interruption, répondit Arthur sans cesser de sourire. J'ai cru comprendre que ça en valait la peine.

Percy était le seul à ne pas pousser des cris surexcités. Il avait déjà enfilé son pull vert olive marqué d'un grand 'P'. Assis par terre, immobile, il fixait une douzaine de livres neufs qui semblaient une collection. La bouge entrouverte, il ne disait rien.

- Perce ? s'inquiéta Arthur. Ca va ? Ca ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas, vu que tu lisais beaucoup de livres sur les théories de la métamorphoses et des sortilèges, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait… Ils les faisaient en réduction, à Fleury & Bott, et j'ai pensé… Excuse-moi, fils. J'ai cru… Vu que tu n'aime pas trop les sucreries, en plus, contrairement à tes frères et ta petite sœur, j'ai cru inutile d'en ajouter… C'est…

- Merci, souffla Percy en se tournant vers lui. Merci, papa. Ca me fait vraiment très, très plaisir.

Il caressait distraitement le bord d'un des ouvrages, une expression d'émerveillement et d'infinie reconnaissance sur le visage. Molly sourit.

- Et toi, Ron ? dit-elle. Montre à papa et maman ce que tu as !

- Génial ! s'exclama celui-ci en découvrant son cadeau. Un échiquier ! Papa va pouvoir m'apprendre à jouer !

- Il est un peu défraîchi, mais c'est celui d'oncle Bilius ! expliqua son père. Il est incroyablement doué, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre… Espérons que tu ai reçu ses gènes plutôt que les miennes, de ce côté-là ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Ron, qui s'extasiait devant l'énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles, remarqua soudain une chose en laine violette qui gisait par terre. Il avait déballé son cadeau tellement vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tomber. Il la prit entre le pouce et l'index, une impression de profond dégoût sur le visage.

- Euh… maman ? C'est quoi, _ça _?

- Un pull, mon chéri ! répliqua sa mère, un peu refroidie par sa mine renfrognée. Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que le mien est _violet _? se plaignit-il. J'aime pas le violet !

- Je trouve que cette couleur te va très bien, protesta Molly. Enfile-le, tu verras !

- Ouais, enfile-le, Ron ! renchérirent en chœur les jumeaux, lui passant le pull de force.

- Et vous, vous avez eu quoi, d'abord ?

- Des pulls, répondit Fred en lui brandissant sous le nez. Comme toi. Pas violets, mais comme toi.

- Et un cadeau très spécial, ajouta George en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son père.

- Pour des gamins très spéciaux, précisa Arthur en riant.

Fred désigna d'un signe de tête une pile d'objets tous plus douteux les uns que les autres, en provenance de chez Zonko, plus une sorte de kit pour en fabriquer eux-mêmes.

- Ce qui est bête, c'est que c'est pour faire ceux qu'eux ont déjà créés ! poursuivit George. Mais un jour…

Il échangea un regard avec son frère, qui compléta à sa place :

- … on en fera de notre propre création.

Ginny éclata de rire et applaudit joyeusement.

- Et moi ? Et moi ? Il est où, le mien ?

- Juste à côté de Percy, ma chérie ! indiqua Molly en souriant.

La petite s'empara du sien et s'empressa de le déballer. Elle découvrit avec un large sourire une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, un pull bleu nuit avec un 'G' et la plus belle partie : un balai.

- WOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! couina-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. GENIAL !

Elle se dépêcha de grimper dessus pour l'essayer, et voleta dans le Terrier, ravie.

- Arthur… J'ai toujours un doute quant à l'âge qu'il faut pour avoir un _vrai_ balai… Celui-ci n'est pas un jouet, et elle n'a que quatre ans…

- C'est une Weasley, répliqua simplement son mari.

- Oui, concéda Molly. C'est vrai. Elle est fabuleuse…

- Nos enfants sont fabuleux, rectifia Arthur en regardant sa petite famille s'extasier devant leurs cadeaux. J'ai bien fait d'être utile aux gars du Ministère. Je n'aurais jamais pu payer tout ça, sans eux… Mais leur bonheur valait bien tout l'or du monde. Regarde-les… Plus tard, ils seront tout aussi fabuleux. Je suis très fier de les avoir, tu sais… Rien ne me les arrachera, jamais.

Il les couva d'un énième regard empli de douceur. Bill admirait son reflet dans la fenêtre, son nouveau blouson sur le dos. Charlie s'amusait à balader le dragon miniature le long de son bras et sur son épaule, ravi, alors que celui-ci crachouillait toujours de petites gerbes d'étincelles. Percy s'était reclu dans un fauteuil et se plongeait déjà dans le premier ouvrage de la collection. Les jumeaux étaient penchés l'un sur l'autre, au-dessus du kit de Zonko, discutant joyeusement. Ron s'efforçait de faire redescendre Ginny de son balai pour qu'elle accepte de faire une partie avec lui. Jouer aux échecs n'était visiblement pas l'occupation préférée de la petite, qui continuait de voler en riant aux éclats.

Soudain, Arthur rit à son tour. Etonnée, son épouse le regarda, ses yeux posant une question muette.

- Non, c'est rien ! répondit-il. Je pensais juste à Lucius Malfoy… Tu sais, son gamin, il a l'âge de Ron… J'imagine qu'il a dû lui offrir un manoir, ou quelque chose d'énorme et de très cher… Je riais parce que ce pauvre petit doit être bien malheureux. Jamais il n'aura droit au bonheur qu'il y a ici… Enfin, regarde nos gosses, Molly ! Ils sont tellement… heureux... Je crois qu'on est de bons parents, finalement.

- Je serais pauvre pour des milliers d'années si ça suffisait à nous rendre notre joie de vivre ainsi que leur sourire, assura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je les aime tant…

- Joyeux Noël, ma chérie.

- Sans aucun doute, sourit-elle.


End file.
